1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging device, which has an image sensor in which an organic layer serves as a photoelectric conversion section, and an imaging method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been proposed an imaging device including: an imaging lens that has an aperture diaphragm; an imaging element that keeps a traveling direction of rays invariant, receives the rays, and generates captured image data including a plurality of pixel data pieces; a microlens array in which a single microlens is allocated for a plurality of pixels of the imaging element; and an image processing section (JP2009-159357A).
The imaging device described in JP2009-159357A is a type of a so-called light field camera. If the captured image data is input to the image processing section, a plurality of pixel data pieces constituting captured image data is weighted in the traveling direction of the rays, and predetermined integration processing is performed thereon, thereby reconstructing an image (image data) in which an arbitrary focus is set.
Further, in the image sensor applied to the imaging device, generally, a photodiode having a silicon crystal structure formed in a silicon substrate is used as a photoelectric conversion layer. However, there has been proposed an image sensor in which an organic layer is used as a photoelectric conversion section (JP2011-71483A).
The photoelectric conversion section formed of the organic layer has an absorption coefficient larger than that of photodiodes, and therefore reduction in thickness is achieved. As a result, there are the following advantages: electric charge diffusion to adjacent pixels is small; optical color mixture and electric color mixture (crosstalk) are unlikely to occur even if an angle of rays incident onto a light receiving surface is large; and the reduction in thickness is appropriate for miniaturization of the pixel size.
Further, JP2004-170857A describes a zoom lens in which ghost light is prevented from occurring. JP2009-44425A describes an imaging device capable of eliminating ghost light.
The zoom lens described in JP2004-170857A is a zoom lens having four lens groups, and is characterized in that a second lens group has light blocking means that blocks ghost light which occurs since light incident through a first lens group is reflected on an inner wall of a barrel.
An imaging device described in JP2009-44425A includes an imaging section that captures an image of a subject, and a signal processing circuit that processes a captured image signal. The imaging section includes: a lens group that concentrates subject light from the subject; an adjustable diaphragm that adjusts a light amount of subject light in the lens group; an IR transmission filter that transmits the incident infrared light; and an imaging element that captures an image of the subject. The signal processing circuit generates image data, in which ghost light is eliminated, on the basis of the captured images which are captured under conditions where diaphragm diameters are mutually different.